A large number of companies currently use procurement systems in order to obtain items (e.g., goods and/or services) from an electronic marketplace. However, ordering through a procurement system from an external electronic marketplace currently requires a user to have access to his company's internal network, as well as access to a virtual private network, to log into the procurement system. Only when logged in via the company's internal network and/or virtual private network, can the user select various items from the electronic marketplace, place the items in an electronic shopping cart, obtain approval for the items in the shopping cart (e.g., from a manager) and, eventually, “check out” (e.g., initiate payment for the items in the shopping cart). However, such conventional attempts to provide users the ability to procure items from an external electronic marketplace utilizing an internal procurement system are inefficient, ineffective and/or have undesirable side effects or other drawbacks.